


We're Cool in College

by Jemilla



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxious Michael Mell, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nice Rich Goranski, POV Alternating, Post-Squip Jeremy Heere, Post-Squip Rich Goranski, Rich Goranski Has a Crush on Michael Mell, Rich Goranski Needs a Hug, Soft Rich Goranski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemilla/pseuds/Jemilla
Summary: Jeremy, Michael, Alex, and John are all going to King's College together and end up being roommates. And things get pretty gay.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Kudos: 9





	1. Arriving at King's College

**Author's Note:**

> i'm warning you, this probably isn't gonna be that great, but hey, I tried.

Jeremy's POV

As I stood in front of the gigantic building, I couldn't help but feel intimidated. Out of the hundreds, probably thousands of people in there, I only knew one. And he was already inside. I took a deep breath before walking across the campus grounds, past the fountain, and a few smaller buildings, and finally arrived at the large glass double doors leading to the dorms.

I pushed them open with ease and stepped inside. The feeling of the air conditioning hitting my face made me relax a small bit, but I was still terrified. I didn't exactly love social interaction. After the events of last year, I've become a lot more introverted, somehow even more than I already had been.

I approached the lady at the front desk and cleared my throat to get her attention. She glanced up at me and smiled.

"Um, my name is Jeremy Heere. I'm supposed to rooming with Michael Mell, plus two others."

As she scribbled something down on her clipboard, I read her name tag. Christine. That's a pretty name. Christine handed me a room key and said, "Just let me know if you need anything, okay?" Then she did this weird thing where she twisted a strand of hair around her fingers.

"And I mean anything," Christine giggled flirtatiously. I quickly turned around and speed walked in the opposite direction. Don't get me wrong, she seems like a nice enough lady, I'm just not really into women. I'm bi, but lean a bit more towards men.

I stopped in front of the elevator and began to tap my foot nervously. I heard another person come up behind, then stand next to me. Just then the elevator doors opened, and we both stepped inside at the same time. There was an uncomfortable silence as I stared hard at the ground.

I forced myself to look up at them. Standing there was a boy about my age, with brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a striped shirt. There were also marks on his arms, like there used to be a cast there, or something of the sort. Probably as cast.

"I'm Jeremy," I offered. The boy's head flew up, like he was shocked I was speaking to him.

"I-I'm Evan H-Hansen."

We shook hands just as the elevator came to a halt directly on my flour. I glanced over at Evan. "You're on this floor too?"

He nodded and hurried down the hallway, not looking back once. I shrugged it off and started looking for my dorm. Room 324. It took me about five minutes before I finally found it, all the way at the end of the hall.

I calmed my nerves before twisting the doorknob. The door popped open, and I quickly dragged my suitcase through the doorway, walking to the center of the room. I didn't see anyone so far, but I had a bit of a bigger dorm, since I had three roommates.

"Jeremy, is that you?"

Michael came running into the room and wrapped me in a tight hug. When he finally let go, he said, "How are ya, buddy? I haven't seen you since last Monday!"

I laughed. "I'm good," I replied. I took a minute to look over at my best friend. Michael had his signature headphones around his neck, with his red hoodie on. It felt amazing to see him again, even though it really hadn't been more than a week.

That was when I remembered something. "Have you seen our other roommates yet?"

Michael shook his head. "They dropped off their bags and then left before I got here."

Suddenly, the door opened behind them, and two people stepped in. One had brown hair, and the other had curly hair that was all over the place. The one with curly hair was giggling and they were both holding hands.

That was when they noticed us standing in the living room. The one with red hair introduced himself first.

"I'm Alexander Hamilton, but you can just call me Alex instead." He stepped forward to shake hands with me, while his friend shook Michael's hand.

"And I'm John Laurens," he said.

Michael pulled the two of them in for a hug and told them his name, and then mine. I smiled gratefully. One of the best things about having a friend as outgoing as Michael, he does most of the talking.

The four of us just stood there after that, unsure of what to say. After a minute or two, Michael spoke up.

"Does anyone want to watch a movie?" He suggested.

Alex looked relieved and nodded, then grabbed John's hand and led him over to sit on the couch. Michael and I sat down after that.

And that was how I ended up spending my first night at King's College watching Mulan with my new roommates.


	2. Wanna Have a Party?

John's POV

When I woke up the next morning, the first thing I did was look over across the room to see if Alex was up. Much to my surprise, he wasn't.

Huh. Alexander usually wakes up before me. Maybe he stayed up late writing again. Honestly, before I met Alex, I didn't think there was such a thing as writing too much. Now I know better. Alexander is the definition of overworked.

I could hear the television running in the next room over, so I quickly pulled on some skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt with a turtle on it. I smiled at my reflection in the bathroom mirror before making my way into the living room where Jeremy and Michael were sitting.

I stopped in the doorway and grinned. "You guys watch The Simpsons?" I asked, startling them.

Jeremy nodded without breaking eye contact with the TV. Michael patted the empty spot on the couch next to him, telling me to sit down, so I did.

After an episode or two, Alex finally woke up and came into the room, rubbing his eyes.

"Close the blinds," he groaned, hiding his face in his green shirt. I laughed and closed the blinds for him.

"You know what we should do?" Michael blurted out. Everyone looked over at him expectantly.

"We should have a party, get to know each other a little more," he said.

I thought for a minute. That could be fun.

"And we can invite some of the other people on our hall," Alex added.

"So we all agree, we're having a party tonight?" Michael asked.

All four of us nodded. "Okay," he said. "Alex you get the decorations, Jeremy and I will get the food, and John can invite the guests."

It didn't take us long to get to work. Jeremy and Michael went to a nearby convenience store, Alexander stayed in the dorm room, and I left into the hallway to begin delivering the invitations. 

I started at the door across from ours. A girl with reddish brown hair and blue skirt answered the door.

"Do you need something?" She asked.

I clasped my hands together and introduced myself as John Laurens.

We shook hands as she told me her name. "I'm Veronica Sawyer, pleased to meet you."

I wasn't sure what to say now so I just rubbed my hands together nervously and muttered, "Um, we're having a party tonight, would you like to come?"

She looked unsure. "How much fun will we have?"

"Big fun," I assured her.

"I'm in."

After I left Veronica, I continued down the hall. The next person I talked to was Evan, the guy I had talked to in the elevator yesterday. It took a bit of convincing, but eventually he agreed.

Next was a door that was decorated in ribbons. I was slightly surprised when a girl answered wearing a purple robe.

"Hello," I greeted her.

"Hey, I'm Vasnessa."

I asked her if she was busy tonight and she said no.

"Would you be willing to come to this party my dorm mates are throwing tonight?" I requested.

Vanessa didn't even ask any questions before she exclaimed, "Sure!"

"Do you know who else I should invite?"

She thought for a minute before saying, "You know, there is this one boy two doors down who you might wanna ask. His name is Rich."

I thanked her and was on my way to Rich's dorm.

When I knocked, I heard some loud bangs and other noises coming from behind the door. Seconds later a boy with streaks through his dark hair answered the door.

"What is it?" He asked, sounding tired. I began to regret bothering him as I said, "If you aren't busy would you like to come over tonight for a party?"

Rich nodded and thanked me before closing the door softly. As I walked away, I thought: This party is sure going to be interesting.


	3. Truth or Dare

Michael's POV

I stood by the front door, ready to welcome our guests when they arrived. In my hand, I held a list of names, the names of the people coming to the party.

Veronica

Evan

Vanessa

Rich

Not too many people, so I'm sure we'll get to know each other pretty quickly. I heard people coming down the hallway, excited voices whispering through the door. Less than a minute later, there was a knock at the door. My hands started shaking excitedly, and I glanced back at my other roommates sitting on the couch.

John nodded for me to open the door, so I turned the knob slowly, holding my breath. Almost instantly people started streaming in, one after another. The last person inside before I closed the door was a boy with a red streak through his hair.

"Welcome, welcome!" John announced, standing up from his seat on the couch, everyone else getting up after him.

Alex decided to take the lead from there.

"Everybody sit down in a circle on the floor and we can introduce ourselves," then he laughed. "God, I sound like a preschool teacher."

When everyone was seated, we started with Jeremy.

"Um, hi, my name is Jeremy Heere."

Then Alex went.

"My name is Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, but you can just call me Alex."

Then John.

"I'm John Laurens in the place to be!" he screeched playfully, causing a few people to snicker.

Then it was a girl I've never seen before.

"My name is Vanessa, pleased to meet you all," she said kindly. I flashed her a quick smile.

Then the boy with brown hair.

"I'm E-Evan Hansen," he stuttered.

The girl who went next was so busy staring down at her phone, that Vanessa had to tap her arm to get her attention.

"What?" she asked, sounding confused. Her eyes widened as she realised what we were doing. "Oh right. Veronica Sawyer, nice to meet you all."

I almost laughed. The look on her face was priceless.

Finally, there was only one person left, the kid with dyed hair. He grinned and introduced himself.

"I'm Rich, and I am also bi-sexual as hell!"

At this point, I couldn't contain my laughter any longer. Rich cracked a smile and giggled softly. I blushed.

*time skip brought to you by George Salazar being adorable*

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Vanessa asked.

"I do!" John called from across the room where he and Alex were sitting.

"Okay, I'll start," Vanessa volunteered.

She then turned to Evan and asked, " Truth or dare?"

Evan thought for a second before slowly saying, "Truth."

"Are you dating anyone currently?"

He blushed. "Um, I-I have a b-boyfriend. His name is J-Jared."

"Awwwwww," Veronica exclaimed.

Evan turned to me next. "Dare," I said, before he could even ask.

"Kiss Jeremy!" he blurted out, slapping a hand across his mouth immediately after.

I looked over and saw Jeremy blushing. He crawled over and sat in my lap. I quickly grabbed his chin gently and pressed my lips to his, only for a second before pulling away.

My turn. "Rich, truth or dare?"

He glanced at me, looking shocked that I picked him. "Dare."

I looked around the room. Then I got an idea. I smirked. "Go drink a shot of lemon juice."

Rich's eyes widened. I got up to go fix the lemon juice. When I came back, Rich was waiting. I handed over the glass and crossed my arms.

Rich lifted the glass to his mouth...and drank the entire thing at once. He handed the glass back to me, without even looking fazed.

My mouth dropped open and everyone else around the room looked just as shocked. He shrugged and sat back down.

After about ten more minutes of games, we all agreed that it would be to end the party now, before it got too late. Slowly people left, saying their goodbyes, and thanking us for inviting them.

Soon, everyone had gone, and all my roommates were in their rooms or the kitchen eating. I was just about to close the door when someone pushed it back open.

I looked up, shocked to see none other than Rich standing there, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I, uh, left my jacket," he said. I nodded and moved over so he could get into the room.

Right when he was about to leave again, I stopped him. "Can I get your phone number?" I blurted out.

Rich looked surprised, but he nodded and scribbled it down on a piece of paper for me, pressed it into my hand, and flashed me a smile before walking out and closing the door softly behind him.


	4. Under the Sunset

Alex's POV

I woke up extra early this morning, already looking forward to this evening. I planned to make breakfast in bed for John and then ask him on a date. I grabbed my glasses from my bedside table and picked out some clothes. By the time I was dressed, it was already half-past nine.

However, I didn't need to worry about John waking up, because he always sleeps in until at least ten. I walked into the kitchen and started rummaging through the cabinets for pancake mix. To be honest, I can't stand pancakes, I'm more of a waffles kind of person. John, however, loves pancakes more than life itself.

I rubbed butter carefully over the pan, making sure not to put in too much. John's told me multiple times that he hates when there is too much butter. I poured in just enough batter to make one pancake and then went to go sit on the couch until it was ready.

I grabbed the remote and turned on The Simpsons, one of the all time best cartoons, at least in my opinion. A few minutes later, I heard Michael sit down next to me. We both sat there in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the show.

When the timer finally rung, I wanted to just sink further into the couch cushions. Sitting down just felt too nice. But I forced myself to get up anyways. As I fixed another two pancakes, I thought about how rewarding it would be when I surprised John.

I smiled. God, I'm so in love with him.

When all the pancakes were ready, I carefully stacked them, poured on a bit of syrup, and put a few blueberries on top. I smiled at down at my work. Beautiful.

I poured some orange juice and then set everything on a dark red tray. I grabbed the ends of the tray and slowly began walking out of the kitchen and down the hall to John and I's shared dorm room.

When I got there, I quietly pushed open the door and made my way into the room. I sat on the edge of his bed and looked down at my sleeping boyfriend. He's way more beautiful than these pancakes.

I gently placed a hand on his arm.

"Laurens, wake up," I whispered.

John's eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at me. He sat up, and that was when I revealed the tray of food.

"Thank you so much, Alex!" he exclaimed, grabbing the tray from me. Right before he was about to take a bite, John wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "I love you, Lexi," in my ear.

I blushed.

"Um, do you wanna go on a date tonight?" I asked kindly. Laurens grinned.

"Hell yeah!"

I leaned down to kiss his cheek, and then as I was walking out, I called over my shoulder, "We leave at six!"

When I reentered the living room, Jeremy and Michael were sitting on the couch, still watching TV.

"What are you so happy about?" Jeremy questioned.

I grinned. "I've got a date with my boyfriend tonight," I said proudly.

Michael gave me a thumbs up. "So, who's the lucky guy?" he asked.

"John."

Jeremy gasped.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed. "Why are we letting you two share a room?!"

Time skip to 6:25

"Where are we going, Alexander?" John questioned as we drove through the city.

"That, my dearest Laurens, is a surprise."

I had carefully wrapped a blindfold over John's eyes, just to make sure he wouldn't guess where we were going. I turned up the radio a bit to fill the silence, after skipping around the stations for a few minutes, I managed to find a song we both liked.

After the song ended, I leaned over and grabbed John's hand.

"We have about thirty minutes left, do you want to listen to a musical?" I asked him.

"Sure. Can we listen to In the Heights?"

"I was just going to suggest that."

So for the last thirty minutes of the car ride, John and I were just vibing to In the Heights.

When we finally arrived, I glanced across the car to make sure that John's blindfold was still secure. I got out of the car first and then walked around to help John step out, since he couldn't see and would probably trip.

I wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him out. Together, we walked for a few minutes through the trees, and by the time we emerged, it was near sunset.

I took his blindfold off as we walked out onto the beach. John's eyes widened as he took in the view.

"Look at the sunset, Alex! It's beautiful." John exclaimed, grabbing onto my arm. I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend, and pressed my lips to his ear.

"But not as beautiful as you," I muttered.

John blushed and looked down at his shoes. "But, I have all of these annoying freckles," he whispered.

I gently lifted his chin. "I love your freckles, Laurens."

John smiled, and slowly pressed his lips against mine. I grinned and wrapped my arms around him, as we kissed under the sunset.


	5. Rich Gets Into a Fight

Michael's Pov

I carefully stared at the blackboard as I took notes. Today in Mr.Adams class, we were learning about the American Revolution. Something I'm already an expert on, so I wasn't really paying attention.

Luckily, at that very moment, the door flew open, causing all of us to look up. Alexander was standing in the doorway, looking around frantically.

"Do you need something?" Mr.Adams asked, sounding annoyed. Alex nodded and said something to him I couldn't make out from where I was sitting.

"Mr.Mell, please go with Mr.Hamilton here. You're excused from the rest of class."

I raised an eyebrow, but grabbed all of my things, anyway. I slung my bag over my shoulder and followed Alexander out of the classroom.

When we were safely down the hall, I leaned over and asked Alex, "What are we doing?"

Alex sped up as he talked.

"John got into a fight with Samuel Seabury," he told me.

"Why?" I asked as we rounded a corner.

"He called Rich a faggot."

"Oh, damn."

"Yeah."

I could tell we were getting closer, because I could clearly hear John yelling at someone.

We turned another corner just in time to see John punch Samuel in the face, knocking him down. While Alex rushed to make sure John was okay, I looked for Rich.

It took a minute, but I found him sitting against the wall, his legs pressed to his chest and his head in his hands. From the way his shoulders were moving, I guessed he was crying.

I carefully kneeled next to him and lifted his chin to make him look at me. I gasped at what I saw.

There was a bright red handprint on his cheek, and Rich was shaking.

"M-Michael?" he whispered, his voice breaking. I gently ran a hand through his hair and smiled at him.

"Yeah, it's me," I told him softly. "Do you want to go back to my dorm? I can get you some ice."

Rich nodded. I carefully picked him up bridal style. Before leaving, however, I glanced back over at John and Alex. They were talking, while Sam looked unconscious next to them.

As I carried Rich, I couldn't help but notice how light he was. I frowned.

When we got back to my dorm, I carried him through the kitchen and into the room Jeremy and I shared.

I slowly laid Rich down on my bed and hurried to grab him some ice. When I got back, he was sitting up and looking around the room.

I sat down next to him and gently pressed the ice pack to his cheek.

"I'm sorry."

I looked at Rich. "What do you mean?"

"You barely know me," Rich continued. "I put you and Jeremy through so much shit over the years. You really shouldn't even be talking to me."

Another tear slipped down his cheek. I quickly reached up to wipe it away.

"Rich, that wasn't you. It was the Squip," I whispered. "What exactly happened with Samuel Seabury, anyways?"

He shrugged. "Sam slapped me, and I guess it just triggered a panic attack."

I must have looked confused because Rich added, "My dad was really abusive to my brother and I."

I gasped. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Rich," I told him. He only shrugged.

"Can I hug you?" he mumbled, shocking me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. I felt Rich bury his face in my neck.

I was just about to offer to walk him back to his dorm when I realised he somehow fell asleep. I carefully removed the ice pack, and then laid down next to him.

I wrapped my arms around him protectively and after a moment; I felt Rich hug me back.


	6. Thomas Jefferson Fucks Everything Up

Alex's Pov

A few days had passed since John got into that fight with Samuel Seabury. Everything has been rather calm and normal. I was doing pretty well in most of my classes, and so was John.

Speaking of my boyfriend, today is our anniversary. It's hard to believe we've been dating for an entire year...

I want to surprise him tonight, so I asked Jeremy and Michael to go out for a few hours so John and I could be alone.

Before I could finish my thought, a loud screeching noise filled the air, and I threw my hands up to cover my ears. The bell has been broken for a few days now, and if I'm being honest, I might go completely deaf before it's fixed.

I gathered my books, along with some pencils, stuffed everything in my backpack, then stood up to leave. Right as I was leaving, I heard Mr. Washington say my name. I sighed as I turned back around.

"Yes, sir?" I said as politely as I could.

The older man raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a moment?" he asked.

"Well, I'm kind of in a hurry-"

"I have to discuss something with you," Mr. Washington said, cutting me off.

I tried not to get mad. I hate when people cut me off.

He gestured at a chair across from his. "Sit."

I sat.

"Alex," he said slowly.

"Yes?" I replied impatiently.

"Your work so far has impressed all of our staff, but you really must stop doing so much extra," he told me.

I held back a laugh. "Did John tell you to say that?"

Mr. Washington looked confused. "Who?"

"My boyfriend," I explained.

He laughed.

"No, Alex. I'm just worried about you. You don't look like you get enough sleep. Just promise me you won't overwork yourself."

Just to get him off my back so I could leave, I nodded. We shook hands, and I left after that, hurrying down the hallway.

I was going to be late meeting John.

I was almost back to the dorm, when I heard none other than Thomas Jefferson call my name. Instead of turning around or stopping to talk to him, I just kept walking. I'm not in the mood for his shit right now.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Thomas called at my back.

I sped up, already thinking about what to say to John when I get back to our dorm.

I heard him come up behind me, and then grab my shoulder. I sighed and turned around, only to find myself face to face with Thomas.

He gave me a tiny small and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Do you need something?" I asked, glaring at him.

Thomas smirked. "Yes, actually," he stated.

"Kiss me."

I took a step back. "P-Pardon?" I stuttered.

Thomas pressed a finger to my chest and slowly started backing me into the wall.

"You're gay, aren't you?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm bi, asshole. Now get out of my way, I have to meet my boyfriend," I exclaimed, pushing past him.

I started sped walking away, leaving Thomas standing alone in the middle of the hallway behind me.

It wasn't long before I had almost reached the end of the hall. That was when I noticed a certain curly haired person walking in front of me.

"John!" I called, lifting a hand to wave.

He turned around and grinned, waving back.

I just started to hurry towards him, when someone grabbed me by the shoulders and pressed me into the wall.

Then they kissed me. I simply stood there in shock for a good fifteen seconds, before I realized what was happening.

Thomas Jefferson was kissing me. I jerked away and turned my head, only to see John standing at the end of the hall, staring wide-eyed at me. Before I could open my mouth say anything, he turned on his heel and ran.

I turned back to Jefferson, shoved him backwards and kicked him in the stomach.


	7. Dammit Alex

John's Pov

I gasped as Alex and I made eye contact. I felt my eyes starting to tear up, as I turned to look at Thomas Jefferson. He was staring at Alexander, a satisfied smirk on his face. I blinked away tears, refusing to give Jefferson the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

I turned on my heel and took off running in the opposite direction, eager to put as much distance between them and myself as I possibly could.

I stopped only when I got to our dorm. I threw the door open and slammed it shut behind me.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek seconds before I collapsed, my back against the door as I sobbed. That was when I realised it probably wasn't very smart to be sitting directly in front of the door.

So I moved to my shared bedroom with Alex, and crawled into bed. I felt the tears roll down my face and fall down onto the sheets.

I was so stupid to think someone like Alexander would love some loser like me.

Thomas Jefferson is one of the most popular people in this entire school. I mean, if I were Alex, and I had the choice between me or Jefferson, I think we all know who I'd pick.

It wasn't long before I heard the door slowly open. My eyes widened, and I started to get angry. If Alexander thinks that he can just waltz right on in here after the shit he pulled with Jefferson, he's very wrong.

But all of my anger faded away when instead, I heard Jeremy call out my name.

"John? Alex?"

"In here," I called back, trying not to sound like I've been crying for the past ten minutes.

It didn't take long before both Michael and Jeremy were standing in front of my bed, staring down at me, while I refused to look back up at them.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Then Michael quietly asked, "John, why are you crying?"

I ran a hand across my face before replying.

"I saw Alex kissing Thomas Jefferson," I whispered, still not looking at them.

Jeremy gasped in shock.

"B-but, Alex didn't seem like the type of guy to cheat," he stammered.

I nodded.

"That was what I thought too, but here we are," I muttered under my breath.

I looked up to see them both exchange a look. Michael rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Have you ever seen them together before? He asked me.

I thought for a moment.

"Alexander loathes Thomas, they've been at each other's throats for years," I told them.

Jeremy nodded and seemed to be deep in thought.

"I think maybe we should talk to Alex and see what he has to say. Maybe it's not what we think," he said hopefully.

"Might as well," I sighed. Then I glanced back up at them again. "As long as you guys do it," I added.

Michael gave me a small smile, and patted me on the shoulder, before him and Jeremy walked out of the room, going to confront Alex.


	8. Two Lovebirds Sitting in a Bed

Jeremy's Pov

Michael and I were both shocked at what John had told us about Alex. It's just that, Alexander Hamilton really does not seem like the type of person to do something like this, especially to his beloved boyfriend.

Alex was always so protective over John, it really seems unlikely that he would be the same person to willingly hurt him.

Something clearly wasn't right.

So as we were walking down the halls searching for Alex, I thought over everything. I can't believe I care so much about a person who I just met a few days ago, and his boyfriend. But that's life, I guess.

We were just rounding the corner when I spotted Veronica standing next to a boy I didn't recognise. As we got closer, they both turned to look at us.

I waved. "Hey, Veronica!" I called out.

She smiled and waved back kindly, then after a moment, motioned for us to come over. The boy who was standing next to her approached us first and stuck his hand out.

"Leo Valdez, or you could simply call me Bad Boy Supreme," he said proudly.

I laughed and took his hand, shaking it quickly before letting Michael shake his hand.

"I'm Jeremy and this is Michael," I told him, putting my hands in my pockets.

Veronica glanced down at her phone and then looked back up at us.

"So what have you two been up to?" she asked curiously.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Michael cut me off.

"We're looking for our friend Alexander Hamilton. Maybe you guys have seen him?" he questioned.

Leo shook his head, but Veronica nodded.

"I think I saw him near the bathrooms over on that hall over there," she said, turning to point towards the hallway a few doors down.

I thanked her, and gave Leo a small smile before Michael and I started walking towards the bathrooms.

"You really think he's in there?" Michael asked as we stood in front of the bathroom door.

I shrugged.

"Maybe."

I pushed open the door and stepped inside of the bathroom, Michael following behind me.

It wasn't hard to find him. Alex was standing in front of the mirrors, his eyes red, and his face pale.

His eyes widened when he spotted us in the reflection behind him.

He turned around and looked at us.

"H-hey g-guys," he stuttered.

Michael smiled and elbowed me in the ribs.

"What did hell did you do that for?" I said under my breath, rubbing my side.

He glanced at me.

"You ask him about Jefferson," he muttered back.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Alex. He did even seem to have noticed Michael and I's brief conversation.

"Um, Alex," I started slowly. "Why did John tell us he saw you kissing Thomas Jefferson?"

Alex took a deep breath.

"I know it looked really bad guys, but I swear, he forced himself on me!" Alex exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow.

Alexander continued.

"I was walking home from class, and I was in a hurry because today is the anniversary of when John and I first started dating. Jefferson followed me for a few minutes and I tried to ignore him until he stopped me. Then for some fucking reason he said he wanted to kiss me. I said no, obviously. But then he kissed me just as John came around the corner."

Michael's mouth fell open.

"That bastard!" he exclaimed.

Alex looked at me hopefully.

"So do you guys believe me?" he asked quietly. Michael and I exchanged a quick look.

Then after a moment, I finally nodded.

"I believe you, but I do think that you should tell John what really happened. He's heartbroken," I told him.

Alex's face somehow got even more pale than it already was.

He buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"Oh god, what am I even going to say to him," he muttered under his breath.

"Just tell John what you told us," Michael said kindly, placing a hand on Alex's shoulder.

Alex looked at his shoes and then quietly asked, "Will you guys come too? You know, for moral support or whatever?"

I laughed and nodded.

***************************************

Time Skip to When They Get Back to the Dorm

We found John right where we left him: in his bed. Except now he wasn't crying, just staring emotionlessly at the wall.

Alex slowly approached the bed, and couldn't help but flinch when John turned to look at him, still not showing any trace of emotion on his face. Alexander carefully grabbed John's hand and kneeled down next to him.

"Laurens, baby, I promise that I would never cheat on you or do anything to hurt you."

That got John's attention. His expression softened, but he wasn't quite ready to forgive his boyfriend yet.

"Then what happened?" he whispered.

Alex felt his heart break a little at John's face. He looked so sad. And in that moment, Alex had never wanted to punch Thomas Jefferson more.

"He's the one who kissed me, John. After you ran, I pushed him off," he said truthfully.

John smiled a little.

"Okay, I believe you, Alex," he said quietly.

Alex gives John a relieved smile and then pulled him into a hug, climbing up onto the bed to sit next to him.

Michael and I took one last look at them before walking out of the room, so the two lovebirds could have their privacy.


	9. Return of the Squip

Jeremy's Pov

A week after John and Alex's little fight, it had become pretty obvious that they were back together. Like, every time you walk into the dorm or their room, both boys are either kissing or doing something sexual.

So good for them, I guess.

As for me and Michael, we've both been busy with schoolwork. In fact, I have a 6 page long essay due tomorrow, which I've been working on whenever I get a chance.

It's been difficult, well, more than difficult learning to work on things like school without the squip helping me along in my head. Not that I miss him, though.

I'm still cleaning up the mess that it made.

Michael may have been more affected by the squip than I have been. Or at least we were both equally affected in different ways.

I've slowly but surely been recovering, even though it's been kind of hard to talk to new people or answer math questions on my own. But Michael still isn't quite the same person he used to be before all this.

Now he's a lot more shy and isn't so clingy. And to this day, I still apologize whenever I can about that one night at the Halloween party, and all the other shit I put him through.

"Jeremy?"

I looked up to see none other than the boy I was just thinking about standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey, Michael," I greeted him as I sat up in bed.

"Why are you up so early," I groaned, glancing over at the clock next to my bed. Damn, it was already 9:45.

He pulled the jacket that he was wearing tighter around him.

"I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready, if you're ready to eat," Michael told me before leaving, closing the door softly behind him.

I decided that if I didn't get up now, I'd fall back asleep and wouldn't wake up for who even knows how long. So I got up, picked out some jeans and a purple t-shirt, got dressed, and left my room, ready to eat.

I wasn't surprised to see that everyone else was already seated, digging into the pancakes that I'm guessing John made, considering he's the only one of us who can cook.

I sat down across from Alexander, who gave me a small smile, before turning and typing something on his laptop. I swear, that man is going to work himself to death.

I took two pancakes from the giant plate in front of me and poured some syrup on them before starting to eat. A comfortable silence filled the dorm.

Until someone spoke up.

"Hello again, Jeremy Heere."

My head snapped up and looked around in surprise. Then I looked at my friends, who were all staring at me.

"What is it, Jeremy?" John asked me, sounding concerned.

"Did any of you say something to me a minute ago?" I asked shakily.

Everyone exchanged looks and slowly shook their heads.

Michael cleared his throat.

"Um, are you feeling alright, Jeremy?" he asked me.

I quickly nodded and went back to my eating. I guess I must just be hearing things.

That was when I realised. I think I know who that voice sounded like.

"I'll be right back," I excused myself and rushed to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I grabbed the sink so hard that my knuckles turned a pale white and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

"What do you want," I whispered, my eyes wide.

The sound of laughter filled the air around me, and then I wasn't alone in the bathroom. A man who looked strangely similar to Keanu Reeves was standing behind me.

I gasped and turned around to look at him.

"You," I breathed, shaking a little.

"Yes, me, Jeremy," my squip said, rolling his eyes.

"I-I thought I got rid of you."

He laughed again.

"Oh Jeremy. You can never get rid of me."


	10. Explaining Everything

Michael's Pov

"Hey, somebody might should go check on Jeremy. He's been in the bathroom for a while now," Alex pointed out.

I sighed and stood up.

"I guess I'll do it then."

I slowly pushed my chair back in its place and walked over to the bathroom door. I was just reaching my hand up to knock when I heard talking. Why would Jeremy be talking to himself in the bathroom?

I carefully pressed my ear to the door and held a hand to my mouth to silence my breathing.

"I-I thought I got rid of you!" I heard him exclaim from behind the door.

Okay, now I was even more confused than before.

He got more quiet after that, and now he seemed to be whispering to himself. I couldn't even understand what he was saying anymore.

So I reached up and gently knocked twice on the wooden door. Everything inside of the bathroom went silent. Then, after a moment of that silence, Jeremy opened the door.

I almost gasped. His face was completely pale, and he looked like he could collapse any minute now. I wasted no time grabbing his arm and walking him to the couch. We both sat down, and I turned to look my best friend in the eyes only to find him staring straight down at the floor.

"Jeremy," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "What happened?"

He finally met my gaze.

After opening and closing his mouth for a moment like a fish, he managed to whisper, " He's back, Michael."

I was getting confused.

I tightened my grip on his shoulder and asked, "Who's back?"

"The squip."

Now, I really did gasp.

"Seriously? But how?"

"I don't know," he muttered, looking down again.

"What's going on?" Alex suddenly spoke up.

Jeremy and exchanged a single glance and an entire conversation seemed to pass between us. He nodded, giving me permission to tell them everything.

I motioned for our two friends to take a seat, but started to explain.

I told them about how Jeremy was obsessed with a girl in his classes, so he took this pill from Rich that basically was like a person who only he could see and hear that told what to do to be popular and stuff like that called a squip.

"Wait, wait. Wait," John interrupted.

"So you're telling me that this squip thing is back and talking to Jeremy again?"

Jeremy nodded in confirmation.

"Well, damn," Alexander said with a sigh.

"What are we gonna do?" John asked us.

I thought for a minute before it hit me.

"Jeremy," I said, looking back at him, "I think you need to go ask Rich. If anyone should know, it would be him."


	11. Dinner with Rich

Jeremy's Pov

I glanced down at my wristwatch, sighing when it only read 5:00. I had been standing in front of Rich's door for about five minutes, debating whether or not to knock. Right when I had finally made up my mind, the door flew open and there stood Rich, staring at me with a look of shock on his face.

I shuffled my feet nervously. "Um, hey Rich."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Jeremy. What are you doing here?"

How should I put this?

I lowered my voice carefully as I whispered, "My squip came back and I don't know what to do. I figured you could help."

Instead of looking surprised like I had expected, Rich only sighed.

"Jeremy, I really don't know what to tell you," he said somewhat sympathetically.

Then his face lit up.

"I was just leaving for dinner, wanna come? We can talk more," he offered. I stopped to think for a moment.

Do I really trust Rich? I think he's definitely a better person now than he was a few years ago, though to be fair, it wasn't entirely his fault. Well, I suppose I don't have any other choice.

I nodded.

After I agreed to eat dinner with him, Rich led me to his car and we drove to this semi-fancy Italian restaurant. When we sat down, Rich was the first to speak up.

"You're friends with Michael, right?" he asked, even though I was almost 100% sure he knew that already.

"Yeah. He is."

Rich moved his hair out of his face as he questioned me further. "How is he?"

"As far as I know, he's fine," I told him, wondering what he would care about how Michael was doing. I didn't even know they knew each other. Rich gave me a small smile.

"So, what was it about your squip you needed to ask me about again?"

I rolled my eyes, he seriously already forgot?

"Well," I started. "I was in the bathroom this morning, and he just appeared out of nowhere and started talking to me. I asked what he was doing back, and he simply said that I can't get rid of him," I explained quickly.

Rich leaned back in his chair, sipping his drink that had been brought over a few minutes before.

"And why would I know what to do?" Rich questioned me.

"I-I just thought that maybe since you had a squip-"

He cut me off by suddenly saying, "Jeremy, I don't know what the hell you did, but you must have screwed up something because my squip hasn't come back."

Rich leaned forward again to look me in the eyes. "The only thing I can suggest is that you learn to live with it, or try to ignore him."

I let out a disappointed sigh and stood up, then pushed my chair back under the table.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help," Rich told me.

I mustered up a smile.

"Don't be."

I began to walk towards the exit, only to turn around when Rich called, "Tell Michael I said hi."

I waved as I kindly replied, "I will."


	12. To the Four of Us

John's Pov

I laughed as Bart hit his father in the back with a chair on The Simpsons, a show that to me will never get old. I leaned back into the couch, as I heard Alexander talking to himself as he washed dishes in the kitchen behind me.

My head fell back on a pillow and I suddenly got an idea. I grinned as I sat up to look at my boyfriend.

"Hey, Alex," I called.

He answered without looking up at me. "Yes?"

"We should get drunk tonight, and invite Michael and Jeremy."

Alex put up a couple more plates before coming over to sit down with me. I leaned back into his arms and rested my head on his shoulder. Alexander reached up to play with my hair.

After a couple minutes of silence, Alex spoke up. "Speaking of Michael and Jeremy, where do you think they are? I don't think I've seen them since I got back from classes."

I shrugged. "I think that Jeremy went over to Rich's dorm, but I don't know where Michael's at."

Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "I'll just text them in our group chat then," he told me, as he typed.

Just then the door slammed shut behind us, causing both Alexander and I to jump. I relaxed when I saw that it was only Jeremy.

"How did asking Rich go?" Alexander asked him curiously. Jeremy groaned as he collapsed in one of the chairs across from the coach.

"He said that the most I can do is just try to ignore the squip. So yeah, Rich was no help at all."

Even though I didn't know much about this whole squip ordeal, I couldn't help but feel bad for Jeremy. So hoping to cheer him up, I asked him if he wanted to join us Alex and I tonight at the bar.

Jeremy agreed almost instantly, probably eager to forget everything else that had happened today.

Then Alex said something that I had been wondering a bit myself.

"Jeremy, have you seen your squip again since this morning?"

The other boy shook his head. "Strangely no, he hasn't been back since."

"Just please don't listen to him this time around, I'd hate for something bad to end up happening like last time," Michael said as he entered the room.

"Oh! Michael, where have you been?" I asked.

Michael shrugged. "I've been asleep in my room for the past hour," he explained as he tugged on his signature red hoodie.

I looked down at my phone to see the time. It was already getting close to eight o'clock.

"Hey guys, it's getting a little late so if we want to go to that bar, we should probably head out now," I told the others as I moved from Alexander's lap. Michael gave me a confused look.

"Going where?" the dark-haired boy questioned.

"Drinking. Wanna join?" I offered.

He shrugged. "Might as well, I've got nothing better to do. We could take my car."

Jeremy immediately shook his head.

"No offense, Michael, but I would rather not be seen riding in that thing," he said gently, not wanting to hurt the other boy's feelings. Michael can be very sensitive when it comes to these things, he'd learned.

"Okay, so we're taking my car. Perfect, it's decided. Now can we please hurry up?" Alex spoke from across the room, where he was standing near the door.

I held back a laugh at his impatience as I grabbed my phone and jacket.

It wasn't long before everyone was piled into Alexander's decently sized car, and ready for a fun night of drinking away their problems.

************

After ten minutes of driving, with Jeremy and Alex constantly arguing about the directions, we finally arrived at the bar. I hopped out of the car first, followed by Michael who had been sitting next to me, and then Alex and Jeremy who were sitting up front.

As we walked into the bar, I couldn't help but notice how beautifully the walls were decorated with different paintings and designs. The entire building looked far better than I had originally expected.

Soon a lady all dressed in black approached us, then motioned for us to follow her to a table near the back. After we all sat down, she pulled out a notepad and took all of our orders. Alexander and I both got the same kind of beer, while Michael and Jeremy got a type of wine.

When our drinks came a few minutes later, we all jokingly raised our glasses up and said, "To the four of us!"

I laughed as I pulled my drink away. I smiled while taking the first sip. This was going to be a fun night.


	13. A Drunken Kiss

Michael's Pov

I stretched my hands up over my head and yawned as I watched Alexander argue with this other dude who's name I've already forgotten. Jeremy took another sip from his drink and then looked down to check his phone.

Since everyone else seemed to be doing something, I decided I might as well just go to the bathroom before we leave.

I stood up and pushed back my chair, causing Jeremy to glance up at me.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, I'll be right back," I promised him.

I had seen a sign for the bathroom on our way in, so I knew where to go. I carefully made way through the people, bumping into a few on the way. I was stumbling every few seconds, probably due to the fact that I've had like five drinks.

I was almost to the bathroom when I tripped over someone's shoe and almost fell. Thankfully someone caught me just in time.

"Thank you-" I started to say until I saw the person who caught me.

"Oh hi, Rich."

None other than Rich Goranski was standing in front of me, with his hands still on my waist. He blushed and quickly let go.

'Hey Michael, fancy seeing you here," he greeted me, brushing his hair out of his face. I've noticed he does that a lot. Rich has very nice hair, especially the part that he has dyed red. Red looks good on him.

"Are you here with friends or just by yourself?" the shorter boy asked me.

I shook my head.

"I'm here with a few friends," I replied.

Rich nodded. "Yeah I'm here with friends too, but they went to go get more drinks."

By now all thoughts of going to the bathroom had disappeared and all I could think about was the boy standing in front of me.

Oh right, I should probably stop staring at him now.

Rich rubbed his arm nervously as he mumbled, "I wanted to thank you again for the other day. You really didn't have to be so nice to me."

I laughed gently.

"Rich, I already told you, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

He gave me a small grateful smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

Then Rich laughed as he asked, "Michael, how drunk are you?"

I felt myself starting to sway a little bit on my feet as I answered, " Pretty drunk. Why?"

He shrugged. "I'm a little drunk. Also, you look like you're about to collapse, so let's move over to the wall. Okay?"

I nodded and Rich gently grabbed my arm and led me over to the wall. I sunk down to the floor and sat there next to him.

I yawned as my head dropped onto Rich's shoulder. For a second, I thought he was going to move, but instead he only sat there with me, letting me lean on him.

As I tried not to fall asleep, I thought all about the other boy I was leaning against. I had never really noticed Rich's lisp, but now that I had, it wasn't annoying at all, like he seemed to think. I know that Rich hates his lisp, but to be completely honest, I don't see how anyone could hate anything about him.

Rich was just...perfect. Or at least I thought so.

"Michael?" I heard him whisper, breaking my interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes?" I answered quietly.

Rich's voice shook a little as he said, " Can I try something?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

I felt Rich carefully lift my chin up so I was looking right at him. Then he slowly moved closer and pressed his lips to mine. After a few seconds of being shocked, I kissed him back.

I felt Rich wrap his arms around my neck and I pulled him closer so our bodies were pressed close together.

Just then, someone from across the room called Rich's name, causing him to quickly pull away, while I just sat there in shock of everything that had just happened.

He turned and gave a tiny embarrassed smile. "Was that okay?" he whispered.

I nodded, a small grin on my face.

"I think my friends are calling me, so I should get going," Rich told me, as he stood up. I nodded again, at a loss for words, and he offered me a hand up.

I took it and right as he turned to leave, Rich flashed me a quick grin and walked away, leaving me to go back to my roommates.


	14. A Chilly Night Out

Alexander's Pov

I was in a very good mood, due to the fact that I had just won an argument with this guy named Orpheus. He has a really strange name, I've never met anyone with that kind of name before.

I sat back down next to my boyfriend and gently held his hand as he took another swing from his beer. I looked over at where Jeremy and Michael were sitting, only to find that only Jeremy was there, playing on his phone. It looked like he had barely touched his drink.

"Jeremy, why haven't you been drinking? And where's Michael?" I asked him curiously.

He answered without looking up. "Michael went to the bathroom, and I'm just not very thirsty right now."

I peeked down at my phone. Damn, it was already close to midnight.

"Guys, it's getting late, we should probably go soon," I announced. John nodded in agreement.

Jeremy stood up first and offered to go find Michael. When he left, I leaned over and gave John a small kiss on the cheek.

"Come on baby, let's go home. We have school tomorrow," I whispered in his ear.

John hummed in response, and we both got up to look for our other two roommates. Right as we were approaching the other side of the room, I felt my phone start ringing in my pocket.

It was Jeremy. I guess he found Michael.

"Yeah?" I said when I picked up.

"I found Michael and we're waiting outside by the car," he told me.

"Okay, we'll be out there in a minute."

I turned to look at John. "Jeremy says that him and Michael are out by the car."

He nodded, and we hurried towards the entrance, ready to get back to the college.

We found Michael and Jeremy right where they said they were.

"Why didn't you guys go ahead and get in the car? It's kind of cold out here," I questioned.

Michael rolled his eyes.

"You have the keys, Alexander," he said playfully.

"Oh right. Sorry."

We all got in the car, shivering slightly. Even though it was only October, it was pretty chilly out, mainly at night though.

"Do you guys want to listen to the radio?" I asked everyone.

Jeremy shook his head.

"Okay, silence it is."

The next ten minutes were filled with comfortable silence. Jeremy was on his phone again, Michael was staring out the window, and John was asleep next to me.

John always looked so peaceful and sweet when he was asleep. I've noticed that ever since Michael came back from the bathroom he's been acting a bit strange. Normally he's more talkative than this.

It wasn't long before we pulled into the college campus parking lot and everyone hurried to get out of the car. I had to pick up John because he was still asleep, but I didn't mind. I had managed to get a good parking spot really close to the building so the walk was pretty short.

We walked through the lobby and headed straight for the elevators. On the way to our dorm room, I was surprised at how few people we saw. There was one girl walking down the hallway, probably going to her room, but that was it.

We unlocked the door and entered the dorm. I said a quick goodnight to Jeremy and Michael before going to John and I's room.

I gently laid John down on his bed and pulled up his sheets so he would be nice and warm all night, despite how cold our room was.

I watched John for a moment more before getting ready for bed myself.

God, I love him so fucking much.


	15. Why Would He Like Me

Rich's Pov

When I fell asleep last night, I had expected to wake up with a terrible hangover. But thank goodness, I only woke up with a headache.

I listened to music as I got ready for school, putting my books and pens in my bag. I was just leaving my room when I got a message from someone. I pulled my phone out of my pocket only to find a message from Michael Mell.

It read: Hey Rich, I hope you don't have too much of a hangover from last night.

Seeing his name brought back memories from last night.

I fucking kissed Michael Mell. He kissed back. And the worst part was that I actually liked it.

I slapped myself in the forehead.

"You idiot!" I mumbled at myself under my breath.

How do I, Richard Goranski, like Michael Mell? It just doesn't make any sense.

But the greater question may be why he would like me in the first place.

I have this stupid lisp, and I've been such an asshole to him and Jeremy from day one. Michael was also drunk last night though, so maybe he was confused and didn't mean to kiss back?

I decided that I'd better answer him so I send a message saying: Yeah, I just have a headache. Good luck at school today.

After that, I turned off my phone and focused on getting to class on time, trying to forget about how much I like Michael Mell.


	16. Wanna See a Movie?

Michael's Pov

Getting through the first half of classes today was torture. I've been debating whether or not to ask Rich out on a date for the past hour.

I mean, I wasn't even sure he liked me. Sure, he had initiated the kiss, but Rich said himself that he was a little drunk that night. So how was I to know he really felt that way for me, the way I feel for him?

Why do these things have to be so complicated?

I'm trying to decide on the perfect moment to pop the question. We have lunch together, though I normally sit with Jeremy, Alex, and John.

I could go up to Rich and ask if he wants to see a movie or something with me tonight.

Was tonight too soon? Maybe.

Far too soon the bell rang, meaning it was time for lunch.

I was both excited and nervous at the same time, but mostly nervous. I probably should have thought this through a bit more, but it was too late, seeing as I was already at the cafeteria.

I took a deep breath before stepping inside, immediately searching for my friends. For some reason, I still haven't told them about my little crush on a certain Rich Goranski.

I quickly spotted them at a table near the right side of the lunchroom. I refused to look towards the table where I knew Rich and his friends sat as I hurried over to my roommates.

"What's wrong?" Alexander asked me as I sat down.

"Yeah," John added. "You look like a nervous wreck."

I leaned forward and placed my head in my hands as I gazed as Rich.

"That's because I am," I told my friends before sighing and dropping my head into my arms.

Jeremy placed a soft hand on my shoulder and rubbed it soothingly.

"Why?" he pushed kindly.

I sighed inwardly. It's okay Michael, they probably won't care that you like Rich, I reassured myself.

I forced myself to look up at them.

I took a deep breath before quickly saying, "I kinda sorta like Rich a whole lot and I want to ask him out today."

I braced myself for them to get mad and had to do a double take when Jeremy laughed.

"Oh, thank god, I was worried for a second. I thought you were going to say something bad," he said in response to my confused look.

I sighed shakily. Alexander and John didn't look surprised, they simply gave me thumbs up.

John took a sip of coke before saying, "I'm sure Rich is gonna be thrilled when you ask him out."

I gave him a small forced smile. "I hope so," I muttered under my breath.

Jeremy patted me on the back.

"He will be, trust me. Now go ask him!" he said, pushing me up out of my seat and a couple steps in Rich's direction.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds before forcing myself to approach the short boy's table.

Rich was sitting by himself, listening to something on his phone. It didn't look as if he'd touched his food.

When he noticed me standing next to him, Rich gave a kind smile.

"You can sit down, you know," he told me, as he pulled out his earbuds.

I nodded and sat down across from him.

Rich across his arms as he leaned forward to get a better look at me.

"So, what brings you over to this side of the cafeteria?"

I took a deep breath. This is it, Michael. Now or never.

Rich made a concerned noise and waved his hand in front or my face. "Michael? You still with me?"

Oh shit, I must have spaced out.

I laughed nervously. "Haha, sorry about that."

I clasped my hands together under the table as I scrambled for the right words to say.

"Rich?"

He looked back up at me and smiled. "Yes?"

It's all going to be okay. Just ask him, Michael.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked shyly.

Rich thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"Nothing. Why?" he answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want to maybe see a movie or something? I mean it's okay if you don't, I was just wondering, because it could be fun," I rambled, rubbing my arm.

I summoned up the courage to look back up at Rich. I could barely believe my eyes when I saw him grinning happily.

"It would be my pleasure," Rich told me. "I thought you knew that I liked you, though. Don't you remember when I kissed you?"

I laughed in relief. "I thought you were just drunk and didn't know what you were doing."

Now it was Rich's turn to laugh. God, I'd die just to hear him laugh more.

"I heard they were showing Twilight at the movie theater tonight," I said. "Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds perfect."

The bell rang once again, signaling the end of lunch. Rich and I both stood up, and exchanged happy smiles.

"I'll meet you at your dorm at, let's say, six thirty?" Rich asked me.

I nodded and daringly leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"I can't wait," I whispered in his ear before hurrying over to my friends to tell them the good news.


	17. Going to See Twilight

Rich's Pov

My hands were nearly shaking as I reached up to knock lightly on the door to Michael's dorm. At first I had considered canceling our little date, but then thought better of it. I was terrified, because it's been forever since my last date, but I didn't want to disappoint Michael. He's just too sweet.

I was brought back to reality by the door opening. And there stood Michael. He had a huge smile on his face, but he also looked nervous at the same time. It made me feel better to know that I wasn't the only one scared out of his mind.

I know it may seem stupid for me to be so worked up at something as stupid as a date, but ever since my squip left I've had a lot of trouble talking to people. Like I'll know exactly what I want to say, but then it'll come out completely different and I end up hurting somebody's feelings.

"Come on in, Rich," Michael said, motioning for me to step inside. I gave him a shaky smile as I walked past him and into their living room.

"Where's everybody else?" I asked after sitting down on the couch. Michael shrugged.

"I have no idea."

Michael sat down next to me and checked something on his phone. "Okay, so we have an hour until the movie starts, so we should probably get ready to head out soon."

I nodded and started to mess with the bottom of my shirt, something that I only do when I get nervous. Michael glanced over at me and seemed to notice that I wasn't meeting his eyes.

He reached over and gently placed his hand over mine. "Hey," he said quietly, "If you don't want to do this, you don't have to."

I shook my head. "No, it's not that I don't want to go."

Michael tilted his head in confusion. "Then what's wrong?"

I sighed. "I'm not very good at relationships and stuff like that without my squip. It always told me what to say and how to act to get people to like me, but now I'm just..me."

Michael gave me a sympathetic smile and squeezed my hand. "Aw, Rich. I like the real you. The person you were with the squip wasn't the real you. I mean, hey, I'm as awkward as they come," he told me.

I smiled. "Thanks, Michael."

"Of course. But if we want to make it on time, we should probably go now."

"Probably."

*************

We stepped out of the car and into the chilly night air, and I pulled my jacket tighter around myself. I could feel my hair blowing around in the wind and almost laughed when I saw Michael's hair. It was sticking up in every direction.

He caught me staring and flashed me a quick smile, and I just couldn't help but smile back.

We walked up to the theater and Michael held open the door for me. Walking into the building, we could see different posters for movies up on the walls, some of the movies that were just coming out and some of movies that have been out.

Michael nudged my arm as we stepped in line to buy confessions. "You wanna go get some seats while I buy snacks?"

I nodded and almost tripped over my feet as I walked away, towards the two swinging doors on my left.

It didn't take long for me to find two seats in the middle of the theater, so I sat down to watch the previews. There weren't many other people in the theater with me. I guess no one else wanted to watch Twilight.

There were a couple of people in the seats in front of me, and maybe one or two people behind me.

The previews were almost over when Michael finally got back. He was carrying two drinks and a bag of popcorn.

Michael carefully handed me my coke and sat down next to me, holding the popcorn in his lap.

We sat in silence until the movie started, but I couldn't bring myself to pay much attention to it. I sipped my coke as I stole glances over at the boy sitting next to me.

Michael's gaze was fixed on the screen in front of us, holding his drink in his lap. I wanted to reach over and grab his hand, but something kept me from doing so.

What if Michael took his hand away?

I turned my eyes back to the movie. Edward was acting like a stalker, sneaking into Bella's bedroom to watch her sleep.

I chuckled quietly. Twilight has never been one of my favorite movies, but one that I've always found funny.

Suddenly someone touched my hand. I held my breath as I looked over at Michael. He was still staring at the movie, but his hand on holding mine.

I couldn't help but smile, and I knew I was blushing.

About an hour and a half later and the movie was over. Michael and I were still holding hands, but he let go so we could stand up and throw away our empty drink cups and popcorn bag.

As we left the theater, Michael and I walked in a comfortable silence. We walked out into the parking lot and got into his car.

As Michael started the car, he reached over and grabbed my hand. "Is this okay?" he murmured.

"Yeah," I whispered back, leaning further into my seat. As we started driving, I noticed that Michael had a strand of hair across his forehead.

I slowly reached over and brushed it away, causing him to glance over at me.

"Thanks for doing this, Rich," Michael said. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Of course. I had a great time."

A few minutes later, and we were just pulling into the school parking lot. Both of us got out of the car and together, holding hands, Michael and I walked towards the dorm buildings.

"You know, you look really good tonight," he complimented me as we approached my dorm.

I blushed. "You too," I said.

Soon we were standing in front of my front door.

Michael gently held both of my hands and kissed me softly. I smiled into the kiss and moved closer to him.

When we finally broke away from each other, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, said goodnight, and stepped into my dorm.

Once I was inside, I leaned against the door and couldn't stop smiling.


	18. My Lunch Gets Rudely Interrupted

Jeremy's Pov

In between classes, Michael and I went out for lunch. We went to his favorite restaurant which is a pizza shop on the corner near our college. We decided to just walk since it was such a short walk that driving wasn't necessary.

We found a booth near the back of the restaurant. I spent about five minutes staring at the menu, trying to decide what to get, while Michael was just being quiet. I guess he already knows what he wants then.

Eventually I decided on just getting a regular cheese and pepperoni pizza. I'm actually not a huge pizza fan myself, but Michael, on the other hand, loves pizza more than life itself.

After a waiter came by and took our order, my friend gave me a disappointed look. "Seriously, Jeremy? You are so boring," he said jokingly, placing his chin in his hand.

He isn't wrong

This time the voice of the squip in my head didn't startle me. I was actually kind of expecting it. But luckily, he was only in my head. I couldn't see him this time.

Leave me alone, I thought back.

Nope

I sighed.

"Jeremy? Are you alright?" Michael asked me.

I plastered on a fake smile and nodded unconvincingly. He didn't look like he believed me.

"Is it talking to you again?" he asked, sounding sympathetic.

"Yeah."

"We can go if you want, I don't mind," Michael told me.

I was quick to shake my head. He shrugged and looked back down at his phone.

You should really stop bothering your friends with your problems

My problem is you! Why won't you just leave me alone? I asked him desperately.

Our waiter came up and handed both Michael and I our drinks and food. I gave them a grateful smile and took a sip of my water.

Because you need me, Jeremy. See how fat and anxious you've become without my help?

I grit my teeth.

I have done just fine without you. I have friends, and because of your so-called help, I almost destroyed my friendship with Michael, I shot back.

I glanced over at my friend. He was happily eating his pizza, seeming lost in his thoughts. I looked out the window so he wouldn't look over and catch me staring.

You would just be better off without that loser. Think of how much more popular you could be! And I can help you.

I felt myself starting to breathe a little harder and panic.

You heard what Rich said. There's no way to get rid of me, you can only learn to live with the fact that I will always be here in your head.

My vision began to slowly blur in front of me and I started to get dizzy. I held a hand up in front of my face and tried to focus on it. Sadly, it didn't work, and I only felt worse than before.

I think I'm gonna pass out; I thought to myself. 

Seconds before my vision went dark, I heard myself mumble, "Michael.."

Then I slumped down onto the table. A sharp pain went through my head, and I was unconscious.


	19. Visiting Jeremy

Alexander's Pov

John and I were driving back to King's College when Michael called us, saying that Jeremy was in the hospital. I began to freak out, but calmed down when he said that our roommate wasn't hurt. He only hit his head on a table and could possibly have a concussion.

My boyfriend gave me a weird look when I hung up.

"What was that about?" he asked, picking nervously at the bottom of his sweatshirt.

I reached over and rubbed his shoulder soothingly as I told him the news. "Jeremy hit his head early today while he was eating lunch with Michael. He wasn't waking up, so Michael took him to the hospital. He might only have a minor concussion."

John let out a deep breath of relief.

We were stopped at a red light, so I looked over at him.

I noticed how tense John was, so I leaned over and brushed some hair away from his face.

"Can I kiss you?" I whispered. He nodded eagerly and pushed forward to meet me halfway. I held John's face gently in my hands as I tilted my head to press my lips to his.

I reluctantly broke the kiss after a few seconds and turned my head to check the color of the traffic light. It was still red, but probably not for long, so I pecked John on the cheek, whispered, "I love you," in his ear, and then sat back to wait on the light to turn green.

Ten minutes later, and we had just arrived at the hospital. John pulled his sweatshirt back on, and I wrapped a scarf around my neck. It was the middle of December and cold out, so almost everyone in the parking lot was also wearing very warm clothing.

We locked up the car and walked as quickly as we could towards the big double doors at the entrance. I held John's hand the whole time, from the moment we entered the building until we were standing in front of the door to Jeremy's room.

I pushed down the door handle and we both cautiously stepped into the room. I quickly spotted Michael sitting in a chair next to Jeremy's bed. He looked pretty upbeat, despite the fact he was sitting in a hospital room with his injured best friend.

I gave him a small wave when he noticed John and I standing in the doorway. Jeremy sat up in his bed and grinned.

"Well, come on in guys," exclaimed Jeremy, waving us over towards them.

I sat down next to Michael in a decently sized red chair. After standing awkwardly in the middle of the room for a few seconds, John squeezed into the chair next to me. In order to make more room, I picked up his legs and set them across mine.

I slowly started rubbing his knee, just out of habit.

"So, how are you, Jeremy?" I asked him. "Michael said you hit your head on a table?"

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed.

"Yeah, pretty much. I feel better now though. Really, I have no idea why I'm even here."

I tilted my head back against the chair and closed my eyes. I heard John ask, "So, what happened exactly?"

I opened my eyes to see everyone staring expectantly at Jeremy. I raised an eyebrow.

"It was really weird actually. I was eating with Michael, and then my squip started acting up. It..was saying some pretty rude stuff and then everything started getting dizzy. Next thing I knew I was here."

Michael sighed. "What kind of stuff was it saying?"

Jeremy shrugged. "Basically a bunch of stuff about how I would never get rid of it and how I needed it to be popular."

He made a face at the word popular. I stopped rubbing John's knee as I said, "He sounds like a real asshole."

Both Michael and Jeremy nodded at the same time.

"Maybe the squip and Rich are right. Maybe I'll be stuck with it forever."

Jeremy looked scared at the thought and I felt horrible for him. I can't imagine what it must be like having a voice in your head all the time.

"But, the good news is that he gets out of the hospital tomorrow. They just have to run some tests to make sure Jeremy doesn't have a concussion," Michael spoke up, trying to sound upbeat and happy.

I forced a smile and saw John do the same. I glanced down at my watch. It was getting close to ten, so I reached over and gently tapped my boyfriend on the arm.

"It's getting late, we should probably go," I told everyone. I looked at Michael to see if he was coming with us or not. He shook his head slightly.

"I think I'm going to stay the night here with Jeremy if that's alright with him," he said, glancing over at his best friend.

Jeremy smiled and laughed. "Of course you can stay. See you later guys," he said as John and I grabbed our things, said goodbye, and left the hospital room.

It was pretty late when we got back to the college so John and I quickly fell asleep. He had his head on my chest and I had both my arms around him. I leaned up and pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead and the last thing I saw that night was John smiling in his sleep.


	20. Merry Christmas

Rich's Pov

"Thank you so much guys!" I exclaimed happily.

It was Christmas morning, and I was over at Michael's dorm with his roommates. They had all pitched in to get me several bottles of Mountain Dew Red.

I picked one of them up and leaned over to hand it to Jeremy.

"Here, drink this. Maybe it'll help with your squip problem."

Jeremy was quick to pop the top off and drink the whole bottle, excited at the thought of getting rid of his squip. But after a few seconds, he only gave me a disappointed look and shook his head.

I gave him a sympathetic smile and turned to Michael to give him his gift. I went out shopping last night to pick out the perfect present.

Michael grinned when he saw what I got him and lifted a hand up to cover his mouth. In his hands he was holding his present, a red hoodie that was almost identical to the one he already was wearing.

I know it may seem a little stupid for me to have bought Michael another hoodie, but I know how much his red hoodie means to him, and he mentioned one time how sad he would be if anything happened to it. So I got him this, so if something happened, he would have a backup.

Michael carefully set his new hoodie down and gave me a hug. I smiled and leaned more against him. When I pulled back, Michael gave me a kiss on the cheek, and we both leaned back against the couch, ready to watch Alex and John open their gifts.

After watching Alexander and John freak out about their presents for ten minutes, I offered to make us some hot chocolate. As I was standing up, Michael said he'd join me. I held back a smile as I walked across the room, pass the fire burning in the fireplace, and into the kitchen.

I heard him walk into the room a couple seconds after me and almost jumped when I felt Michael wrap his arms around me. As I was getting ready to heat up our drinks, I heard Michael move his arms from around my waist.

After I put everything into the microwave, I turned back around to see Michael standing there with his arms crossed. Now I was confused. Just a moment ago he was being all sweet, and now he looked almost angry.

Then he gave me a sad look.

"Rich, what are we? I mean, I've kissed you, you've kissed me, but you never said if we were dating or not."

Michael sighed and rubbed his hands together.

"I really like you, Richie."

I felt myself starting to blush. "I like you too, Michael. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Now it was Michael's turn to blush.

"I would love to be your boyfriend."

I took a few steps forward and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He carefully wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered, "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

"Of course," I whispered back.

We met halfway, and I felt Michael smile into the kiss. He gently pushed me up against the counter.

"Hurry the fuck up, I want my hot chocolate!" Jeremy screamed from the living room.

Michael and I burst out laughing. "Help me carry the drinks?" I asked him, holding out two cups.

He gave me a cheesy grin. "It would be my pleasure,' he replied.

Together, the two of us carried everything back to the other three roommates. And we walked right in on Alexander and John kissing under the mistletoe.

"Guys, quit kissing and come get your drinks," I told them, reaching over to hand Jeremy his.

Michael and I sat down on the couch together, with me leaning my head back on his shoulder.

Jeremy gave us a look. "What's up with you two? You act like you're dating or something."

Micheal smiled and grabbed my hand. "We are."

Jeremy gave us a small smile. "Wow, I'm so happy for you guys," he said kindly. Alexander and John gave us thumbs up.

"Anybody want to watch a movie?" John asked, sitting on the floor next to his boyfriend. Alex shrugged. "I'd be up for that."

"Sure," I replied. Everyone else agreed, and Jeremy pulled up The Nightmare Before Christmas on the TV.

That night I fell asleep on Michael. God, I can't believe he's my boyfriend.


	21. Flames

John's Pov

When we went back to school after Christmas break, everything was pretty normal. The only thing remotely different was that Rich and Michael were dating now. Speaking of Michael and Rich, those two were literally inseparable.

When I sat down in my second class of the day, I pulled out my notebook and started scribbling down drawings of turtles. One of my favorite pastimes was drawing. Alexander sometimes liked to look over my shoulder and watch me draw. He says I'm talented.

I tried to bring myself to pay attention to whatever Mr. Smith was saying, but eventually, I just started to doze off. I didn't get much sleep last night because I was just studying for my math test tomorrow.

I heard him call on a few students to read something from one of our textbooks, and thank goodness, he didn't call on me. I glanced over at the boy sitting next to me.

Surprisingly, he was fast asleep, with his hair falling down over his eyes. Normally Mr. Smith gets pretty mad if he spots someone sleeping during his class, so I used my foot to tap his leg under the desks.

His head jolted up, and he glanced around for a moment. I gave him a tiny smile, and he gave me a confused look back. I shrugged and turned my attention back to the front of the classroom.

All of a sudden, the sound of the school's high pitched fire alarm filled the air, causing half the kids who had nearly fallen asleep, to jump in their seats. I winced and reached up to rub my forehead lightly. That's definitely gonna give me a headache.

Mr. Smith sighed and slammed close the book he had been reading from.

"Okay, everyone, I'm assuming you all know what to do, so grab your things and head to the front of the school."

I couldn't help but look back at the boy sitting next to me again. Somehow, he had once again fallen asleep, and slept right through the fire alarm. I reached down and gently tapped his arm, making sure not to startle him.

After a few seconds he looked up at me, and I was a little taken aback upon seeing how tired he looked. I awkwardly stepped back from his desk, almost tripping the people walking towards the door behind me.

"You slept through the fire alarm," I told him quietly as he stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Thanks for waking me up," he said as we both made our way towards the door. "You know, I didn't sleep at all last night."

I nodded. "Studying?"

"Yeah. I'm Moritz by the way."

It wasn't long before we both had reached the crowded hallway, so we both exchanged a quick smile, before I went to go and try to find some of my friends. Nobody looked too worried about the fire alarm, mostly because it goes off all the time to keep us on our feet, I guess.

I never did end up finding any of my friends before we got out the building, but once we got outside, I spotted Alexander standing near the fountain in front of the school. I smiled and hurried over to where he was.

Alex gave me a quick hug as I stood beside him. 

"So, have you seen Michael or Jeremy?' I asked him, pulling my jacket tighter around myself against the wind.

Alex shook his head, then quickly grabbed my elbow.

"Hey, do you see that?" he said, pointing towards the left side of the college. I gasped and covered my mouth with a hand. There was a huge cloud of smoke coming from the building.

"I hope everybody is okay," I whispered under my breath, waving at Moritz who was standing with a group of people I'm assuming are his friends.

"Who's that?" Alexander asked, leaning back against the fountain. I shrugged.

"A friend."

It wasn't long before we could hear fire trucks in the distance. Around the same time, our other friends started to show up. Rich came over first, looking for his boyfriend, then Michael and Jeremy got here.

Jeremy looked really relieved to see us, while Michael and Rich only seemed to be happy to see each other. I almost laughed when Rich jumped into Michael's arms and kissed him.

Over where the fire was, firefighters were starting to take care of it, so I sat down on the edge of the fountain. A few moments later, some teachers came around to make sure everyone was alright. They told us nobody had gotten hurt, but they found evidence that someone had purposefully started the fire in the cafeteria.

After they left, I thought to myself: Who would have tried to burn down King's College?

I shook my head in confusion. Rich gave me a strange look.

"Why did you shake your head?"

I smiled softly. "I was just thinking about something."

Alexander sat down next to me and we both watched as the firefighters struggled to put out the flames.


	22. Moving Out

Alex's Pov

After standing outside for about thirty minutes, all the students were told to gather in one place in front of the principal. Jeremy gave me a confused glance, and I couldn't help but feel the same way.

By the time the fire had been put out, a good bit of the school had been badly damaged, so I had no idea if we were going to be allowed to go back to our dorms or if we had to find somewhere else to stay.

As we all stood around the principle, he began talking.

"I know you all must be very worried about the school building and your things. Thankfully, only a few dorm rooms were reached by the flames, but many of the classrooms and most of the cafeteria have been very badly damaged.

This means that most students may have to find other living arrangements for the time being. But for those of you who are able to stay here will need to talk to a staff member to find your new rooms. But, we have managed to find who set the fire. His name is J.D, and he is being taken care of as we speak."

John grabbed onto my arm and stared at me, wide-eyed. "Alex, where are we going to stay?"

I shrugged. "I suppose we might be able to find a hotel or something," I told him. I knew that John was probably much more worried about this than I was, considering that he was generally a much more anxious person.

In fact, before I got accepted into King's College, I actually spent a good amount of my life staying in hotels, ever since my parents kicked me out.

"Those of you whose dorms are not safe to go back to will be notified, but everyone else may carefully gather their things and try to find a temporary living arrangement," the principal said, before walking away towards some other teachers.

I sighed and turned to my friends. Michael and I made eye contact for a moment before he said, "We should probably go get our things."

Everyone agreed, so we began making our way towards the lobby. Once we were inside and walking towards the elevators, I noticed how even though everything still looked the same, I could faintly smell smoke.

The journey from the elevator to the dorm room was a silent one, as no one had anything to say. Jeremy was shaking a little and I couldn't tell if it was from the air conditioning, or that the school and all our things could have just been destroyed in a fire.

Jeremy unlocked the door to our dorm, and we quietly walked through the doorway. Rich gave us a wave before heading to his own dorm. I was a little sad that we might not be able to see our dorm again; we had a lot of fun here. I kneeled down next to my bed and pulled a suitcase out from under it.

Then I pulled all my clothes out from the closet, folded them neatly, and put them into the suitcase. I glanced around my room to see if there was anything else I needed. I heard John enter behind me and saw him start to get his things.

After picking up a few stray items, I walked into the living room to wait on everyone else. It wasn't long before Michael and Jeremy joined me. We all walked over to the door. I opened it and called jokingly, "John, hurry up or we're leaving you!"

I heard him laugh from the other room, and a few seconds later, John walked over to us. As we left the dorm and walked out into the hallway, I felt him reach over and grab my hand. I bit back a smile as we approached Rich's dorm.

The shorter boy was standing outside his dorm, waiting on us. Michael hurried over to him and brought him over. I gave him a small wave with my free hand.

When we got back outside, the lady who worked in the lobby, I think Christine was her name, came up to us holding a clipboard. I immediately noticed that she was wearing a bunch of makeup, and had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted us happily, which I thought was a bit weird, considering what had just happened.

"So, you five are on the list of people who need to find other living arrangements for the time being."

After saying that, Christine tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked away. Well, she's certainly strange.

I turned back to my friends and I could tell they were all worried about where they were going to stay. It needed to be pretty close to the school, just in case we're allowed to come back early. So that rules out going home.

"Maybe we could find a hotel we could all stay in together?" I overheard Jeremy suggesting to Rich and Michael.

"Yeah, I'd be up for that," I said, breaking into the conversation. I looked at John. He shrugged.

"If Alex is up for it, I guess I am too," he offered.

Everyone slowly, one by one, agreed.

"You guys would seriously be fine with me staying with you all? After everything I've done?" asked Rich, looking astonished.

Michael grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. Jeremy laughed.

"Of course, Rich! You're practically a different person now," he told him.

Rich gave us a grateful smile.

"We could all split the cost until school opens back up," Michael suggested.

Everyone quickly agreed. That night, the five of us checked into a hotel a few blocks away from King's College. Until they opened the school back up in person, we would all have to work from there.

Fun.


	23. Four Months Later

Jeremy's Pov

"Hey, Jeremy! Where did you put my English textbook?" Rich yelled from where he was seated at the coffee table.

I glanced over my shoulder towards him. "I think it's on your bed," I replied, before picking up my laptop and walking over to sit next to Rich.

Four months had passed since we had to find somewhere else to stay. After staying a couple of days in the hotel, the school sent out an email saying that it was going to take longer than expected to rebuild what the fire damaged, so we had to find somewhere else to stay.

John and Alexander managed to find an apartment that was pretty cheap, so we all pitched in and bought it.

Life doing online school is kind of boring, but we make it work. Every Friday night, we invite a few friends over and have a big movie night. There's this couple down the hall that we've all grown rather close to. Their names are Davey and Jack, and sometimes they'll bring some of their friends.

So I guess, in a way, there's an upside to all this madness.

Michael works part-time at a coffee shop down the road that the five of us eat breakfast at often.

Rich has fit in wonderfully. Sometimes he still apologizes for what happened back when he had the squip, but we're quick to reassure him. Him and Michael, unsurprisingly, are still together and even closer than before.

I still have problems with my own squip, sadly. But after so long of him just being there in the back of my mind, we've grown to get along a little more. Occasionally if I really need help with getting out of an awkward situation or something like that, he'll pop up and offer some words of advice. Though I still am somewhat annoyed by his presence, I've just grown used to it.

Alexander has begun working on a book, something that I think we all have been expecting him to do for some time now.

John occasionally helps Alex with his writing but spends most of his time studying.

Overall, I think that everyone is happy here, maybe even happier than we were staying in our old dorms.

"Guys! Come here!" Alexander called from his and John's shared room. Rich and I both got up and exchanged a curious glance before hurrying over to him.

Alexander and John were both staring at his computer screen, wide-eyed. When they noticed us standing there, Alex pushed it towards us. I leaned closer and almost gasped.

"We apologize for how long it's taken, but we have fixed all the dorms and everything damaged, so starting next week, we are officially welcoming all students back into the school and dorms," Rich read aloud.

John smiled. "I guess we should start getting packed soon," he said, placing a hand on the top of the computer, closing it.

Alexander nodded, then quickly grabbed the computer and opened it again, giving John a disapproving look.

When John gave him a confused look back, Alex explained that he hadn't saved what he was working on, and John smiled apologetically. I chuckled a little at them, before heading towards my room to pack my things.

I was excited to see if anything had changed back at King's College, and I couldn't wait to see some of my old friends.

I can already tell that the rest of this year is going to be very interesting.


End file.
